Network elements in a computer network may advertise routes to hosts/subnets that are attached to particular network elements via a control plane, such as a Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) Ethernet Virtual Private Network (EVPN) control plane. The route advertisements will associate the host/subnet with a “next hop” address associated with the particular network element to which the host/subnet is attached.
Network elements in a computer network, such as a Virtual Extensible Local Area Network (VXLAN) EVPN fabric, may be grouped to provide redundancy and increase bandwidth for connected devices, such as servers. For instance, Virtual Port Channel (VPC) groups are one example of a Multi-Chassis Link Aggregation Group (MC-LAG) that group multiple network elements. VPC peer network elements typically advertise routes to hosts and/or subnets that are attached to the VPC peer network elements in a control plane (e.g., Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) EVPN control plane) with a virtual network address associated with the VPC. In some instances, the virtual network address is a Virtual Tunnel Endpoint (VTEP) Internet Protocol (IP) address that is configured as a secondary address on a Network Virtualization Endpoint (NVE) interface of the peer VPC network elements. However, each of the peer VPC network elements is also associated with its own network address (e.g., IP address) on the NVE interface.